vigilance_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Riso Operative
Riso Operative (or Riso Ops) is a top special forces of Asaiha Government leads by Victor Edwards in Darklight Chronicles. Origin Founded in 523 A.R. by Asaiha Government operative Victor Edwards in response to Midnight Flower's threat at the government's request, with Uchito's approval, the operative is officially established. Overview The operative's headquarter is located in Asaiha, the operative receive order directly from government and may freely intercept any conflict without needs of permission. The operative are specially granted with free injection of Artificial Supernatural serum, although every member except Yuki rejected this warranty as they want to stay how they have been. Even more, they have full access to a high-end Kiyomebuki (Blessed Weapon) with rank of SS or more, this gives them a very powerful armament that can pack a punch back toward Midnight Flower's menacing invasion act. They are, however. Only a puppet for Uchito's plan to eliminate Konomi and the Midnight Flower. Realizing this, Victor secretly planning a scheme to overthrow the government thanks to his secret relationship with Konomi, as the bell tolls for Riso Operative to be eliminated off, the operatives act in time and escaped from Asaiha. With their headquarter destroyed, they has no where to go but to Midnight Flower, a new allies is founded and the official overthrow is now commence. The group later disbanded in Episode Ex as the surviving members separated and go their own way in normal life. Known Member Founder * Victor Edwards (Squad Leader) Known Characters (Only notable character will be named separately) * Rinoka † (Recruited in Episode 1) * Shichirou Tomoya (Recruited few years before Episode 1) * Hikari Shiori † (Original member) * Yuki Shiori (Original member) * Seiji Matsumoto (Recruited after Hikari's passing) * Midori Miyuki † (Recruited after Hikari's passing) * Unnamed deceased/retired members in Episode 0.5 Trivia * The group possibly inspired from Akame ga Kill's Night Raid. * As the group disbanded, surviving member goes back to their daily live, or new occupation. ** Victor Edwards has no occupation but live at home teaching Hibino the swordsmanship. ** Shichirou has become Konomi's manager and assistance, this also makes him develop more friendly relationship with Konomi herself. ** Yuki has become cafe maid, she working at one of the most famous cafe in Ameria and is very famous as a maid in the said cafe. ** Seiji become office worker in television network company in Euros. * Despite the operative having access to an SS rate or higher rate Kiyomebuki, all the weapon is using original energy. (This type of energy also known as Pure Energy) * SPOILER Uchito is responsible for the death of Hikari and Midori, which is all staged to be Midnight Flower's doing. (Hikari is staged to be killed by Konomi while Midori is staged to be killed by Kurone, as both Konomi and Kurone decide to spare the latter but despite the sparing both Hikari and Midori were soon killed off by Asaiha soldiers to staging the kill)